


John doe

by colorless



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorless/pseuds/colorless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era como se ele fosse uma antiga fita de VHS que eu gostava de rebobinar todos os dias para ver outra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John doe

**Author's Note:**

> Uma pequena fluff inspirada pela música Arabella, do Arctic Monkeys e por Jane Doe, do Never Shout Never.  
> Boa leitura!

O cheiro do café era intenso, e o som do farfalhar das árvores que balançavam com o vento e as janelas respingadas por fora pelas gotas de chuva eram só pequenos detalhes em meu campo de visão que eu ignorava para contemplá-lo. Como ele podia ser tão bonito, adorável, interessante ou qualquer outro adjetivo, bem, eu não sabia, mas era um fato que ele chamava atenção por onde passava. Sua jaqueta de couro e um topete muito bem feito com os cabelos negros eram sua marca registrada, e talvez ele fumasse, porque já o tinha visto derrubar uma carteira de cigarros mentolados _Malboro_ , mas seus lábios eram tão fartos e avermelhados que isso não fazia diferença. Ele sempre pedia um capuccino e uma torta de limão e os consumia ali no café mesmo, entre uns vinte ou trinta minutos, enquanto mexia incansavelmente em fotografias tiradas com sua máquina polaroid, e eu tinha quase certeza que ele era fotógrafo. Se não fosse, deveria ser aspirante, porque eram tantas, e todas tão bonitas e bem tiradas. Retratavam pessoas e lugares, batidas no ângulo perfeito. Isso pode soar um tanto _stalker_ , mas uma vez não pude resistir espiar por sobre seu ombro e admirar as fotografias. E não me arrependi, afinal eram todas tão lindas, quase tão lindas quanto ele. Mas bem, a parte mais triste de toda esta história é que eu nunca sequer troquei uma palavra com ele, e até então o tom de sua voz é desconhecido para mim. Ah, e eu também não sabia o seu nome, mas isso não era problema; eu gostava de chamá-lo de _João Ninguém_.

☁

_"João Ninguém,  
todos os dias eu te vejo fitando suas fotos e sorrindo com o canto da boca, e confesso que acho isto adorável. Eu me pergunto se é você quem as tira. Se sim, um dia eu gostaria de poder, um dia, posar para você. K.J."_

Como em um ritual, eu enrolava o guardanapo e o entregava para a garçonete de descendência russa, que como de costume sorriu para mim e levou o pequeno bilhete até a mesa dele. Isso poderia ser totalmente incomum para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse eu, a garçonete e João Ninguém, mas para nós três, era completamente normal. Eu já estava habituado a escrever bilhetes em guardanapos, a garçonete já estava acostumada a recolher o papelzinho da minha mesa, e João Ninguém já estava acostumado a receber o bilhete e a lê-lo com um sorriso pintado nos lábios, procurando ao término, com os olhos grandes e escuros arregalados, quem poderia ser K.J. Ele nunca descobria, no final das contas. Mas, quando seu olhar geralmente perdido nas imagens de suas polaroids caía sobre mim, eu tinha a impressão de vê-lo sorrir para mim. Se ele sabia que eu era K.J., bem, eu não tinha ideia, mas era tão bom receber um sorriso seu.

☁

 

_"João Ninguém,  
eu notei a forma como você tateou sua mochila e que também deve ter percebido que perdeu aquele seu botom de 'I love 80s'. Eu espero que não me julgue, mas eu o achei na manhã de ontem, e o guardei com carinho. Não se zangue, eu pretendo devolvê-lo para você um dia. No dia em que eu tiver coragem o suficiente, eu irei até você e o entregarei pessoalmente. Por favor, espere por mim! Haha. K.J."_

O bico formado nos lábios de João Ninguém desapareceu aos poucos, e quando ele terminou de ler o bilhete, já sorria. Ele enfiou o papel no bolso e como de praxe olhou em volta, e logo voltou sua atenção para o walkman sobre a mesa. Eu tinha certeza de que João Ninguém deveria ter aproximadamente a minha idade, ou talvez até mais jovem, mas ele com certeza tinha nascido na década de 90. Mesmo assim, era como se ele vivesse num mundo completamente diferente do meu. A jaqueta de couro era seu item favorito, as calças igualmente escuras e apertadas, o topete bem feito nos cabelos negros. João Ninguém carregava consigo um walkman e várias fitas pequenas com o nome de cada banda marcado em cima, batia fotos usando uma polaroid e eu tinha certeza de que ele deveria ter uma coleção de VHS em casa. Olhar para ele, sentado sozinho na mesa do canto do café, comendo sua pequena tortinha de limão e tomando seu capuccino, era quase como viajar no tempo. Era como se ele fosse um filme antigo que eu gostava de rebobinar todos os dias para ver outra vez.

☁

_"João Ninguém,  
você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que não usa computador e sim uma máquina de escrever, e se puder, queria também que me ensinasse como se usa uma. Meu pai sempre tentou me fazer aprender, mas me parece complexo demais, hah. Não sei se resolveria muito, porque eu acho que ao invés de prestar atenção na aula, eu só iria prestar atenção em você, mas o que custa tentar, não é? K.J."_

Ele leu o bilhete escrito no guardanapo da mesma forma que todas as outras vezes, sorrindo no final e guardando o papel no bolso da jaqueta. Mas, daquela vez, ele levantou da mesa do canto mais cedo, recolheu suas polaroids e seu walkman mais cedo, colocou a alça da mochila sobre o ombro mais cedo e deixou o dinheiro pagando o capuccino e a torta de limão sobre a mesa. João Ninguém deixou o café mais cedo, e me chateava não poder saber o motivo disso. Se eu fosse um pouco mais corajoso, e no lugar de mandar bilhetinhos anônimos assinados com as minhas iniciais, fosse até ele e o acompanhasse no capuccino e na torta de limão...

\- Haha, você estava certo! Eu uso uma máquina de escrever, e não um computador. - a voz era melodiosa e quase cantada, e parecia vir de algum lugar atrás de mim. Ou do lado. Meu senso de direção nunca foi exatamente bom. - Espere! Ei, fale comigo. Sabe? Eu sempre me perguntei se você era mudo ou algo do tipo, porque nós estávamos sempre tão perto, mas você preferia escrever em guardanapos e pedir para a garçonete me entregar. Bem, ela me entregou, mas ela descumpriu um dos combinados. Você não deveria ter confiado nela, haha. - o sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que eu via todos os dias, o mesmo sorriso que ele sorria quando terminava de ler um dos meus bilhetes, o mesmo sorriso que eu poderia contemplar por horas e não me cansaria, estava ali. Tão perto. Os lábios rosados se moviam devagar enquanto ele falava, e eu tentava e lutava contra os meus instintos para não ficar o encarando embasbacado e para conseguir entender o que ele dizia.

\- Como você...

\- Como eu sei que é você o K.J? Ah, essa foi a parte fácil! - João Ninguém parecia animado. Falava comigo como se fossemos velhos amigos, e até cutucava meu braço às vezes. Quem nos visse de longe jamais diria que essa era a primeira vez que nos falávamos. Bem, oralmente, era. - Eu não disse que aquela garçonete não era confiável? - sorriu.

\- Ela... contou para você que quem enviava os bilhetes era eu? - eu ainda não conseguia falar nada muito coerente, mas a pergunta me pareceu inevitável. Então aquela russa desavergonhada contou para ele de mim? 

\- Sim, ela me contou, logo no primeiro bilhete, aquele em que você falava sobre o tempo lá fora e como o tom da minha pele te lembrava a neve. Estava nevando aquele dia, você lembra? - ele riu e pausou, e eu não pude deixar de achar adorável o fato dele lembrar do primeiro bilhete que eu havia mandado. Talvez eu não estivesse errado, e ele sorrisse mesmo para mim. 

\- Sim, eu lembro... Mas então, você sempre soube... - eu murmurei, e ele cutucou meu braço com o cotovelo, suas mãos estavam ocupadas, afinal. Em uma ele segurava seu walkman e no outro a alça da mochila.

\- É. Eu sempre soube. - ele riu baixinho. - Eu queria falar com você, mas teve um dia que você deu a entender que pretendia falar comigo... Você disse que tinha encontrado meu botton, e que me entregaria quando estivesse pronto, então... Bem, eu esperei por você! Mas, você demorou. E eu estava ansioso, então... eu não me contive. - de repente eu lembrei que mantinha o pequeno botton que eu havia encontrado no chão do café no bolso, e o peguei para que pudesse devolver para ele. - Ah, olha ele aí! - apontou para o botton em minha mão. 

\- É, eu pretendia falar com você e entregar o botton, mas... eu tinha--

\- Ah, veja só essa hora! Eu já estou atrasado. Bem, de qualquer forma, foi ótimo conversar com você, mesmo que tão pouco. Sente-se comigo no café amanhã, eu vou adorar falar outra vez com você. - ele cutucou meu braço outra vez, e tomei isso por uma característica dele. - Ah, e pode deixar, eu posso te ensinar a usar uma máquina de escrever. E eu adoraria ter você como modelo para as minhas fotos. E, é verdade, eu de fato tenho uma coleção de fitas em VHS em casa! - riu. - Gostaria de mostrá-las para você um dia desses. Mas enfim, eu preciso ir. Até mais, K.J.!

João Ninguém sorriu para mim outra vez e puxou meu braço de leve para poder alcançar minhas bochechas com os lábios. E quando ele se afastou, de repente o nome 'João Ninguém' me pareceu inadequado. E eu percebi que tinha falado com ele, e que ele estava indo embora e eu ainda não sabia seu nome.

\- Ei, espere! - eu chamei, ele já estava do outro lado da rua. Eu gritei mais alto, e ele pareceu ouvir. - Qual é o seu nome?

Ele parou por algum momento e pareceu ponderar algo. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram, mas algum tempo depois sua expressão suavizou. Suas mãos formaram uma concha em volta da boca, e ele tomou fôlego.

\- _Kyungsoo!_

O ex- João Ninguém que agora tinha nome soltou uma risada gostosa, e voltou a caminhar apressado por entre as pessoas. Outra vez, eu tive a impressão de estar assistindo um filme antigo em preto e branco. E, de repente, eu percebi que Kyungsoo combinava muito mais com a jaqueta de couro, o topete bem feito, o walkman, os capuccinos e tortas de limão e com as polaroids do que João Ninguém.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Qualquer coisa, vocês me encontram no twitter: @suItoria (com i maiúsculo no lugar do L)  
> Até mais ♥


End file.
